Avatar OneShots
by Tailsdoll123
Summary: It's really easy to understand! You send in a request, I write it . ...God this is harder then I thought!
1. angelsweet2011

**Hello and welcome to my new Avatar Drabble series!**

**This is my first Avatar fic so I am sorry if the characters are not as good. Anyway, the point of this series is for you, the reader, to send in a request and I will write it as a one-shot on here! Anything is acceptable, yaoi, het, threesome ect. Just no going over the 'T' rating!**

**Anyway, on with the one-shot:**

**Title: The fight for Katara's Affections!**

**Request: Jet and Zuko fight over Katara's affections only to find out the truth in the end**

**Characters: Jet, Zuko, Katara, Aang, Sukko, Toph and Momo**

**Dedicated to: angelsweet2011**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Legend of Aang**

* * *

"Stupid Firebender! Katara loves me!" Jet yelled, swinging his hook swords towards the firebending prince. Zuko, at the last second, dodged out the way and retaliated with a fireball.

"Katara loves me! I met her first!" Zuko declared, annoyed that Jet had managed to dodge his fire attack.

Jet smirked, flipping his brown hair. "Hah! At least I didn't try and hurt her when we met."

Zuko growled, grabbing his duo swords and charged towards the freedom fighter. "I didn't betray her trust by flooding a town full of innocent people!"

Jet snorted. "Yeah, that's small compared to what you did!"

Back and forth they swung at each other, killer intent in their eyes.

"Scarface!"

"Hooker!"

"Manwhore!"

"Only a manwhore would know another manwhore!"

"At least I don't have a demented sister!"

"At least I don't stalk firebenders!"

Not far from where they sat were four other people. Aang, the legendary Avatar, was confused as to what was going on. Wasn't he supposed to be learning firebending? And how the heck was Jet alive?

Sokka was bored already and decided to take bets on to who would win.

Toph was smiling in glee, amused at how the boys were fighting.

And Katara? Well, she was too embarrassed to actually look. Two people she trusted the least, hated, were fighting over her. Never mind the fact that they were both good looking….

Okay, she had to stop this.

Grabbing her water skin, she marched towards the fighting boys and poured a little water into her hands. She made the water turn into a whip before striking both men down.

"Knock it off! Spirits, and I fight Sokka was bad." She grumbled, getting a 'hey!' from her brother.

Jet, having recovered fast, sprung up and grabbed her hands. "Katara! Who do you love? Me or that firebender?"

"Said firebender has a name!" Zuko roared, getting up quickly.

Katara shook her head before answering the impatient.

"I don't love either of you!" She yelled, making them both jump. They stared at her in shock before getting confused.

"You don't?"

"Why not?"

"Because….I already love someone and he loves me back." She said, a bright smile on her face. Both of them were infuriated that their Katara loved someone else.

"Who?"

"Aang."

Their jaws dropped before they whirled around to face the Avatar. Said Avatar was making faces with Momo and laughing cheerfully. They then turned to look at Katara, who was staring at Aang dreamily.

"Isn't he cool?"

"You've got be kidding me."

"I lost to the Avatar…again?"

* * *

**Hoped you liked the one-shot! **

**For anyone interested, My friends at school and me are starting an Avatar fic. This is big for me because they've never took interest in my work before! It's also set in the same universe as My Butler Killed My Mom, so there will be cameo's of the Ocs from that!**

**There's a preview of it up, so check it out!**

**R&R**


	2. Katie K Richardson

**These are quite entertaining to write!**

**Title: How Zuko really joined the Avatar group**

**Request: How Zuko REALLY joined the Avatar gang, Zuko's being all cute, Sokka's being a moron and Grell just loves Zuko~**

**Characters: Zuko, Sokka, Aang, Katara, Toph and Grell **

**Dedicated to: Katie K. Richardson**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Legend of Aang or Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

Zuko breathed in and out before walking over to the stunned group. Why was Zuko here? Easy, he wanted to join the Avatar's gang.

"Hello…I'm Zuko, well you already knew that after all the times I hounded you down….sorry about that…."

Katara glared at him, distrust evident in her eyes. "What do you want _firebender_?"

Hey, she could beat Jet at who hates Firebenders more!

"I want to…" Zuko began but was cut off by Sokka.

"Have a burrito?" He guessed, confusing everyone.

"What the heck is a burrito?" Toph asked.

"…I don't know."

Zuko cleared his throat, attracting their attention again. "As I was saying, I want to-"

"Kiss Aang?"

Both Aang and Zuko gave Sokka the famous 'WTF' look while Sokka shrugged. Katara was embarrassed to be related to the moron.

"Anyway, ignoring that comment, I want to-"

"Tell us your angst past?"

"SOKKA, SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Sorry…."

Zuko was ready to die on the floor, this was so embarrassing!

"I want to-"

"Marry me~!"

"Sokka, I swear down-"

"T-that wasn't me!"

Everyone turned around to see a man, or was it a woman? With long flowing red hair, green-yellow eyes and sharp teeth. But everyone's attention was on the large chainsaw in his hands.

"Err…who are you?" Zuko asked, taking a step away from the red haired thing.

"My name is Grell Sutcliff and I'm going to marry you!" Grell, which all of them confirmed was a male name, blew a kiss towards the banished prince. Who fled behind Katara in fear.

Aang titled his head before asking, "What are you?"

"A Grim Reaper and you'd better stay away from MY man or else!" To prove his point, Grell raised his chainsaw threateningly.

"I don't think Zuko likes you." Commented Toph, making Grell scowl.

"Of course he does, don't you my love?"

"…I don't know you."

Grell pouted before glaring at the other four. "It's your fault he doesn't love me! As soon as he leaves you dorks, he's mine!"

When Zuko heard that sentence, he got on his hands and knees. "Please let me join you! I will do anything!"

"Anything?"

"Anything!"

"Okay, you can join, but you have to be our servant for life."

"Deal!"

He was then promptly glomped by Grell, who couldn't stay away from him.

"YOU CAN BE MY NEW SEBASTIAN!"

"!"

* * *

**Zuko was later saved by Alice, who promptly kicked the shit out of her cheating boyfriend. Of course to this day he is still scarred and the producers of the show had to change it.**


	3. MintBlue

**Next request is here!**

**Title: 'Who let the Bisons out?'**

**Request: Sokka and Appa go on an adventure of awesomeness and crash into Prince Zuko's ship. When Iroh bursts into a song and Toph comes to kick-ass, well we know Zuko will crack!**

**Characters: Sokka, Appa, Zuko, Iroh and Toph**

**Dedicated to: MintBlue**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Legend of Aang**

* * *

"FREEDOM!" Sokka yelled as he clung onto Appa's back. Finally, he could just relax and maybe go on a cool adventure while he still had the chance. Nothing could ruin this moment for him.

Except the huge black ship he was about to crash into.

"Agh!" Sokka yelled, as he and Appa went crashing into the ship and getting thrown into the ship's hallway. He only hoped that this ship was for pretty girls in need of a man instead of the Fire Nation.

Sadly, the spirits decided to hate Sokka today.

"What are you doing on my ship?" Demanded Prince Zuko as he stormed towards the water tribe boy.

"Err…sightseeing?" Sokka said, mentally hitting himself for saying something so stupid.

Zuko shook his head before reaching to draw his swords. "Where is the Avatar?" He hissed before getting ready to charge at Sokka. Of course he was stopped before he could harm our favourite water tribe character.

"Prince Zuko, you ran out before I could pour you some nice jasmine tea." Iroh, his uncle, said.

Iroh turned to what caused the ruckus and noticed the Bison and Sokka. He suddenly had the feeling to start singing.

"Who let the Bisons out?

(Roar, roar, roar, roar)

(Roar, roar, roar, roar)

(Roar, roar, roar, roar)

(Roar, roar, roar, roar)"

"U-uncle…what are you doing?" Zuko stuttered out, appalled at the man's lack of singing. Sokka was suddenly terrified for his life.

"Who let the Bisons out? (Roar, roar, roar, roar)

Who let the Bisons out? (Roar, roar, roar, roar)

(Roar, roar, roar, roar)"

"Uncle, please, stop!"

"When the party was nice, the party was jumpin' (Hey, Yip, yip, yip!)

And everybody havin' a ball (Hah, haha)

I tell me nephew "start losing the honour!" (Yip, yip, yip!)

And the soldiers report to the call

The poor Bison and moron show down!"

"Uncle! I will never lose my honour again! And what do you mean the soldiers report to call?"

"Dude…Your uncle's so weird."

"Who let the Bisons out? (Roar, roar, roar, roar)

Who let the Bisons out? (Roar, roar, roar, roar)

Who let the Bisons out? (Roar, roar, roar, roar)

Who let the Bisons out? (Roar, roar, roar, roar)"

"I give up!"

"I see ya' little Avatar group head up our coast

He really wants to skip through town

Get back off my tea, beast off my nephew!

Get back you flea infested honour!"

"Why…why would Aang want to skip through town?"

"Who let the Bisons out? (Roar, roar, roar, roar)

Who let the Bisons out? (Roar, roar, roar, roar)

Who let the Bisons out? (Roar, roar, roar, roar)

Who let the Bisons out? (Roar, roar, roar, roar)"

"Want to get some tea?"

"Sure, doesn't look like he'll be finished anytime soon."

"I'm gonna tell {Hey, Yip, yip, yip }

To any benders calling them traitors {Yip, Yi, Yip}

Tell the dummy "Hey Man, its prince Zuko!" {Yip, Yip, Yip}

You fetch the Avatar in front and he mans behind {Yip, Yip, Yip}

His boner runs out now!"

"…."

"Who let the Bisons out? (Roar, roar, roar, roar)

Who let the Bisons out? (Roar, roar, roar, roar)

Who let the Bisons out? (Roar, roar, roar, roar)

Who let the Bisons out? (Roar, roar, roar, roar)"

"Say, A Bison is nuttin' if he don't have a lemur! All Bison hold ya' lemur, all Bison hold it

Say, A Bison is nuttin' if he don't have a lemur! All Bison hold ya' lemur, all Bison hold it"

"It's nice to know you remember Momo!"

"Wait for y'all my Bisons, the party is on

I gotta get my nephew I got my mind on him!

Do you see the rays comin' from my eye

What could you be friend

That water tribe man that's breakin' them down?

Me and My white tunic tunic

And I can't seek a lot, any Bison will do

I'm figurin' that's why they call me faithful

'Cause I'm the man of the Fire nation

When they see me they GGrrrr (Roar)"

"Please…somebody save us!"

"Who let the Bisons out? (Roar, roar, roar, roar)

Who let the Bisons out? (Roar, roar, roar, roar)

Who let the Bisons out? (Roar, roar, roar, roar)

Who let the Bisons out? (Roar, roar, roar, roar)"

Suddenly, a large random rock appeared out of nowhere and knocked out Iroh, saving them from any more torture. They turned around to see Toph standing there, a smug smile on her face!

"WHO LET THE TOPH OUT!"

"Where did she come from?"

"Don't ask, just don't."

* * *

**I do not own the 'Who let the dogs out' song, I just changed some of the lyrics! Hope you liked it!**


	4. liqui03

**Here's the next request!**

**Title: 'The Great Treasure!'**

**Request: The Avatar team take a break at a beach, Aang happens to find a treasure map and the team goes to investigate!**

**Characters: Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Momo, Appa and Zuko**

**Dedicated to: liqiu03**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Legend of Aang**

* * *

Aang excitedly ran towards his friends, an old scroll clutched in his hands. He didn't see the rock that popped up underneath him suddenly and went flying on top of Zuko.

I know shameless fan-service.

Getting off the red faced fire prince, he waved the scroll around as if his life depended on it. Katara and Sokka stared at it curiously, Toph was giggling to herself that she made Aang trip, Zuko really didn't care and Momo and Appa were lounging around.

"Guys, guys! Guess what I found! A treasure map!" He screeched, jumping around. This caught all of the human's attention.

"A treasure map? From where?" Katara asked.

"By the ruins," said Aang, pointing towards some ruins that just appeared.

Sokka nodded his head as if it was normal, which to him was normal. "We should go find this treasure! Maybe some money will be there!"

All of them nodded excitedly, except Zuko-who did not really care. So the four excited children/teens and the reluctant banished prince went inside the ruins and began following the map. While in there, they came across six traps.

The first trap was a huge hole that they had to get across so that they could continue on. Katara used her water bending to fill the hole full of water. It was just a matter of swimming across that was next.

The second trap was a room so dark that they could barely see. With a swing of his hand, Zuko used his fire to light the way. It was a good thing to, because the whole room had little holes around it.

The third room looked as if it had collapsed, rocks were scattered around the room, blocking the door to the next room. Toph used her earth bending to move the rocks away.

The fourth room was filled with bamboos, but Sokka used his 'space sword' to cut through the trees, making a path. (It took a while because Sokka kept leading them to a dead end.)

The fifth room, like the first, had a huge hole. Except it could not be filled with water. On the other side was a rope that could be used to get across. Aang used his glider to fly across and give the rope to the others so that they could get across.

The last trap had a huge monster, but luckily for them the monster had died. So all they had to do was walk to the door, of course the smell was nauseous though.

"Eww, it smells like Sokka in the morning."

"Hey!"

The last room contained a small hand sized box. Sokka squealed and grabbed the box, but as soon as he did, the room began to shake.

"The ruins are collapsing!" Zuko called out, making everyone dash back the way they came. Funny fact, they got to the entrance quicker than they did to the treasure.

I guess when in fear, you move faster than normal.

Once outside, having gotten out before they could be crushed, they opened the box and peaked inside. But they were all disappointed when they saw that it was just a note.

Aang grabbed the paper and read it out loud.

"The real treasure is friendship."

They were all silent for a moment before Sokka spoke.

"Lamest, treasure, ever."

"Agreed."

They chucked the note and the box onto the ground before heading back to Appa and Momo. On the way there though, they ran into an elderly man.

"Oh, so you went to go and get the treasure?" He asked, eyeing the five.

"Yeah, but it was nothing but a piece of paper." Sokka said, looking upset.

The old man blinked. "You mean you didn't see the door on the other side of the room?"

"The what?"

"You know the door was where the real treasure was."

"…."

* * *

**And the lesson in life? Always check that there is an extra door XD**


	5. MoonlightpheonixxX

**A/N: I'm back with more requests, sorry about the delay!**

**Title: Momo, The New Zuko Hat!**

**Request: Zuko, Aang, Katara and Toph are in the middle of a sparring match when Momo jumps on Zuko's head.**

**Characters: Zuko, Aang, Katara, Toph and Momo**

**Dedicated to: Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**Disclaimer: Avatar does not belong to me, it belongs to it's rightful owners.**

* * *

To get a better grasp on teaching Aang firebending, Zuko ordered Toph and Katara to help by sparring with Aang. Though Katara seemed to be using her Waterbending more on Zuko then Aang.

"It's probably because she has a crush on you," Toph said, only to get a face full of water.

While this was going on, a certain flying Lemur was nestled in a tree, it's beady eyes locked onto one person.

'So shiny hair, my precioussssssss!' Momo thought to himself before getting ready to fly.

Zuko, who was about to get into a fighting position, was suddenly knocked over when Momo landed on his head, clinging to his hair. But Zuko wasn't watching where he was going when he tripped, so he ended up banging into Katara.

Katara, at the time of the incident, was using her Waterbending. So when she got knocked into, she lost control of the water, which hit Toph full on.

And guess what? Toph was using her earthbending! So when the water hit her, her earthbending hit the young Avatar, who went flying into the sky.

To this day, Firebenders say that they saw a flying boy surrounded by fire, screaming:

"MOMO!"

* * *

**It's the new Momo hat! Warning: May cause young Avatar's to go flying!**


	6. Neko13Kuran

**A/N: An Oc is in this one!**

**Title: **

**Request: Mika only wants to make Zuko smile**

**Characters: OC, Zuko and Sokka**

**Dedicated to: Neko13Kuran**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, it belongs to it's rightful owner. Mika belongs to Neko13Kuran**

* * *

Mika had a mission in mind, to make Zuko smile!

It had been three years since the Avatar had beat the Firelord and piece had returned to the world. Now that her parents were dead, Mika was planning to make her childhood friend, and crush, smile.

But it was difficult because the man just simply would not smile. She tried everything from smiling at him to spanking Sokka with a book.

While it did not make Zuko laugh, it made her laugh.

The young girl really loved Zuko, she missed his smile and the way he used to be so care free. She wished he would smile at her one more time, that heart warming one…

She only had one last option.

"Zuko, please smile!" She begged but Zuko just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Your obsession with seeing me smile is stupid Mika."

She pouted before storming over to the nearest chair.

But before that I should tell you something. After she had spanked Sokka, he planned his own revenge against her and it was about to happen right now.

As soon as she plopped down on the chair, a loud 'farting' sound echoed around the room. Her cheeks heated up, and not daring to look at Zuko, she pulled out a farting bag from under her.

"Sokka…" She growled.

"Pfft!" She heard and was shocked to see that Zuko was not only smiling, but laughing as well.

He stood up, still laughing, and walked over to her, yet he was still laughing. He bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

She blushed while he left the room. She didn't know whether to thank Sokka or kill him.

* * *

**Let it been known that I have no experience with romance.**


	7. Sparkly Butlerz

**A/N: This was difficult, I guess**

**Title: Everybody has a Boyfriend, But Me!**

**Request: Azula is jealous that she doesn't have a boyfriend**

**Characters: Sokka, Katara, Aang, Zuko, Momo, Suki and Azula **

**Dedicated to: Sparkly Butlerz**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, it belongs to it's awesome owners**

* * *

Azula glared angrily over at the two couples who were making out in front of her.

Sokka and Suki were practically eating each others faces while Aang and Katara were kissing shyly, blushing a lot.

It made her sick and jealous, which was not a good combination.

"You look really angry," Zuko observed, munching on some churros.

Azula clenched her fists, "everybody has a boyfriend but me!"

"Well that's because your evil, and the evil guys never get boyfriends."

"But you're evil!"

"Yeah, in season 1. But in season 2 I'm natural, then near the end I'm evil again, then in season 3 I'm good-thus I get the girl."

"That's not fair!"

"Yeah, well life is not fair."

"Even the blasted monkey gets a girlfriend."

"That's a flying lemur, idiot."

"I'll kill you!"

"Yeah…I'm going to go now."

* * *

**In my defence, I only had the characters to work with.**


	8. Escape to Ouran

**A/N: I am so tired…**

**Title: The Forbidden Lotus Bloom**

**Request: Iroh's granddaughter falls for Sokka**

**Characters: OC, Sokka, Iroh and Zuko**

**Dedicated to: Escape to Ouran**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar **

* * *

They met one day when she was cooking tea for her grandfather. He walked in, feeling down. She could tell, her cousin Zuko acted like this all the time.

Walking over, she smiled and offered tea, to which he smiled back. She felt her cheeks heating up but ignored it.

After he drank, he told her about how hard it was living in the shadows of people who could bend. She understood and told him that he could do amazing things to if he tried.

She then made him play Pai-Sho and totally beat his ass at it. She told him that she had years of experience from her grandfather, whom she had been living with after her father died in the war.

Form that day, he would visit, have tea, play against her and learn some moves that she got from her grandfather. They both had admiration for each other but soon it turned into love.

It was a sham though, that he had to leave the next day.

She felt tears bubbling up in her eyes but Sokka just brushed them away before smiling and kissing her gently on the lips.

"Until we meet again, my forbidden Lotus flower."

* * *

**SOKKA, WHY YOU SO OOC?**


	9. Jokermask18

**A/N: I feel like crap because I put this off to long. Maybe I should finally update my Avatar story…..**

**Title: Cactus Burping Contest!**

**Request: Katara drinks cactus juice and has a belching contest with Azula because of it.**

**Characters: Katara, Azula, Aang, Sokka, Toph, Ty Lee and Mei**

**Dedicated to: Jokermask18**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

* * *

In some time and place, I'm pretty sure it was a desert though, Aang and his gang travelled onwards on their journey to wherever they wanted to go now.

"I'm so tired!" Sokka moaned, earning huffs from the others. He's been doing this for five hours straight.

"Do we have any water left?" he asked his sister Katara, who used her Waterbending to feed him some of her drink.

The last of the water…..

Meanwhile, Azula and her 'friends' were sneakily following behind. Why you may ask? Because I wanted to have them sneaking around, so there!

Upset at the lack of water, Katara's gaze landed on a cactus. Hey, don't cactus have water inside them?

She rushed over to the spiky plant while Sokka, Aang and Toph looked at her in confusion (Toph can't see, I know, but she can hear.)

Again Katara used her ability to take the water out. She tasted a bit of it but felt dizzy afterwards. Aang, Sokka and Toph looked at her in concern.

"Katara, are you okay?" Aang asked, taking a step towards her.

"I'm (BURP) fine." She then giggled like a loony.

It seemed Katara liked the sound of burp and so began to do it more, much to the disgust of the group. Each time she burped, she got louder.

Until suddenly Azula jumped out from her hiding spot.

"How dare you!" she hissed, "I'm the Fire Nation's top belcher! You think you can beat me with those sounds!"

And then she started burping too, until it turned into a belching contest. Aang, Sokka and Toph naturally cheered on Katara while Ty Lee and Mei cheered Azula.

It was Katara who won when she made the loudest burp sound, scaring off nearby creatures.

….

And then Sokka woke up.

"Got to lay of the juice for a while."

* * *

**I know it's crap, but at least it's done.**

**R&R**


	10. Krystal Kitsune Uchiha 1

**A/N: Here's another one-shot with another Oc! It's an AU!**

**Title: Lovely Kidnapping**

**Request: Katara's twin sister is kidnapped by Zuko and his brother, jet. She falls in love with Jet and ends up marrying him, meeting Katara later with her husband and best friend.**

**Characters: Oc, Katara, Jet and Zuko**

**Dedicated to: Krystal Kitsune Uchiha**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender nor the Oc, Kasumi.**

* * *

"Let me go you barbaric fools!" Kasumi yelled, struggling against the chains that binded her to the wall.

"Not going to happen," Jet replied, casually munching on his piece of wheat.

Zuko remained silent, leaning against the wall.

Kasumi growled before looking away. It had been near about a few weeks since she had been taken away from her twin sister, Katara. During that time she had gotten into a lot of fights with Jet but to her horror, she had suddenly found out that she was in the worst position.

She had fallen in love with him.

Now she could barely look at him without blushing and found her self stuttering more often.

"Zuko, can I speak to her in private?" Jet suddenly asked and was answer when Zuko left the room.

Oh great, now she was alone with him.

He stalked over to her, making her glare more at him. He then suddenly smirked, crouched down to her level and spit out his wheat. He grabbed her chin making her gasp.

He then leaned in and kissed her.

She sat frozen as his hands begin to wander. She didn't know how she should feel but in the end she didn't care. She kissed him back.

A few months later, after more kissing and getting caught by Zuko, they ended up married. During that time, Kasumi and Zuko ended up becoming very good friends, both finding some of Jet's antics annoying.

Finally after tying the knot Jet, Kasumi and Zuko decided to travel the world. On one such journey, Kasumi finally reunited with Katara.

She couldn't be any happier.

* * *

**Let me say this, I do not do romance well so I'm sorry if it's not good. But in my defence, I'm currently suffering brain issues here.**

**R&R**


	11. Krystal Kitsune Uchiha 2

**A/N: Part of the 4 one-shots Krystal Kitsune asked for.**

**Summary: Scars**

**Summary-Song and Zuko share their pain of scars**

**Characters: Zuko and Song**

**Dedicated to: Krystal Kitsune Uchiha**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender**

* * *

Both of them have had the pleasure of having a nasty encounter with a Firebender. And each of them had gotten a scar for it, to remember that time.

Of course while Song got hers after a nasty encounter with Firebender, Lee (Zuko) had gotten his from his own father.

But he wasn't going to tell her that.

They sat in comfortable silence, leaning against each other and listen to their hearts. Although many people will have suffered under the fire nation, they would never understand these two people's pain.

So for now, while all is calm, they will lean on each other and think how lucky it is to have someone to share their pain of scars.

* * *

**It's short because Song only appeared one episode so I haven't got much to work with. Oh, for those who don't know her she's from 'the Cave of Lovers' episode.**


	12. Krystal Kitsune Uchiha 3

**A/N: Part three out of four one-shots. Now this one is different because it's from Legend of Korra and I have never watched it because I prefer the original series. So I apologize for Ooc-ness.**

**Title: Don't Get Caught!**

**Summary: Mako and Korra are making out in closet when Korra is supposed to be training.**

**Characters: Korra and Mako**

**Dedicated to: Krystal Kitsune Uchiha**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra**

* * *

The sound of lips smacking against each other could be heard in the small room. Hands pulled the other closer, sharing body heat as they tasted each other's mouth.

Korra smiled against Mako's lips as he gazed her in content. It was hard nowadays to find time to be in each other's company, seen as either Korra was doing her Avatar training or Mako was being dragged off with his brother.

But right now, everything was perfect.

Now if only they had remembered to lock the door…..

"Hey Mako, are you in here? I was just about-Wow! Dude!"

"GET OUT!"

* * *

**Romance, blah!**

**R&R**


	13. Krystal Kitsune Uchiha 4

**A/N: Part four and final of Krystal Kitsune Uchiha requests. Again never watched Legend of Korra, not planning to so sorry about Ooc-ness.**

**Title: Jealousy**

**Request: They try to fill the void which has now appeared**

**Characters: Bolin, Asami, Korra and Mako (Korra and Mako mentioned)**

**Dedicated to: Krystal Kitsune Uchiha**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

They both felt that same hurt in their hearts as they watched the ones they like embrace each other.

Asami wished that she was in Korra's position, being held by Mako. She remembered the days when it was just her and Mako before Korra.

Bolin glared at his brother but couldn't find that heart to do anything else. Although he was angry that he lost Korra, he was also glad this his brother had someone else to love.

Still this did nothing to fill the void, so to make the hurt stop they clinged to someone who felt the same. They sealed the deal with a kiss on the lips.

Maybe they could learn to love each other…

* * *

**Romance, bleh but there you go, done~!**


	14. Jokermask18 2

**A/N: Really late here right now but I wanted to get this one-shot done because I took months to do the last one for Jokermask18.**

**Title: The Origin of Koh the Face Stealer (Not to be taken seriously)**

**Summary: This is what I think Koh's origins were, bare in mind that I'm full of beans.**

**Characters: Koh the Face Stealer, random woman**

**Dedicated to: Jokermask18**

**Warning: PARODY OF ORIGIN, I CAN'T WRITE A SERIOUS STORY!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

You may be asking yourself right now why Koh steals faces. Well I have a short story here for you as to why he does it.

You see, a while back Koh's face looked just like his body-ugly. But he lived with it because it was his face, it defined who he was.

Nobody had laughed at him before so he was alright with his life.

Until he saw Avatar Kuruk and his fiancée, Ummi. Kuruk was a very arrogant man, so that's why everyone thought Koh stole Ummi's face to get back at him.

But that was not the truth!

The truth was that Ummi had a very beautiful face and when she first dragged off to the Spirit world by Koh, she had mocked his face. So he stole hers and was quiet happy that he had a beautiful face.

So from that day onwards he stole people's faces to see which one looked better on him.

It's a shame he couldn't get Aang's face…

* * *

**I have a to update so I wanted to add a parody to this, sorry if it's not good~**

**R&R**


	15. Yenna

**A/N: Beep!**

**Request: Tokka one-shot, Sokka talks about Yue but is interrupted by…le gasp! A boulder.**

**Characters: Sokka, Toph, Yue (mentioned)**

**Dedicated to: Yenna**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Avatar**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It had started nice, their usual dates, then Sokka ruined by talking about **Yue.**

Toph had never met Yue but she instantly dislikes her, because she had never heard Sokka talk about someone so much with great fondness. Though it was cute how sometimes he would snort while talking.

Still crashing a boulder nearly on top of him might have been extreme, but at least he grew quite and clung to her.

Toph giggled.

* * *

**Romance bleh**

**R&R**


	16. Jokermask18 3

**A/N: I'll be ending this after these requests are done. I've got to focus on my current stories.**

**Title: Not What you Suspect**

**Request: Suki and Yue decide to arm-wrestle for Sokka **

**Characters: Suki, Yue, Sokka (mentioned)**

**Dedicated to: Jokermask18**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

They both loved the goofball, the way that he made them smile and think happy thoughts about themselves. However because of this they could not let him go to the other person.

The only way to settle this would be to hold a competition to see who was worthy of having Sokka.

An arm wrestling match!

Yue was nervous about this because she had never taken part in something so…manly. Suki on the other hand smirked, she had this in the bag.

However when the match ended it was Yue who had won, in no less then a minute! Who knew the little princess had it in her.

But as we all know it was Suki that won over all., Because Yue ended up sacrificing herself and Suki still lives.

* * *

**Sad truth**

**R&R**


	17. Jokermask18 4

**A/N: Two more to go….**

**Title: Santa Claus is coming to Fire Nation~**

**Request: An Avatarverse Santa Claus character visits Firelord Ozai on a Avatarverse Christmas.**

**Characters: Ozai, Oc**

**Dedicated to: Jokermask18 **

**Disclaimer: Do not own Avatar**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

There used to be a day to celebrate Christmas, where Water Claus would come and give presents to all good kids.

I say used to be because Ozai made sure to get rid of it.

You see Water Claus came to him one day and said he was a bad kid and was not getting any presents, so Ozai watched all the other children in envy.

Then on the next holiday, when Water Claus breached to him about good things. Ozai burned him down.

There was not Christmas after that….

* * *

-**All bad children don't get presents, expect if they have magical fire abilities.**

**R&R**


	18. Jokermask18 5

**A/N: So tired~**

**Title: The Peemaster**

**Requests: Hama created Pee-Bending instead of Bloodbending**

**Characters: Hama and Katara**

**Dedicated to: Jokermask18**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"For years I was trapped with the other Southern water benders as the Fire Nation made sure not give us the water to bend. I had to improvise and there was only way of doing it."

Katara looked at Hama in disgust. She was still warmongering how Hama had managed to escape and lock all the Fire Nation villagers sin the mountain.

"Now I will show you my final technique."

It was horrible, the most mutilating thing Katara had ever seen. And she thought the Fire Nation were horrid.

Because Hama was using the pee from her body.

"By controlling a person's pee, they will have toilet issues! MUWHAHAHAHA!"

Katara instead chose to learn Blood bending, because anything was better then pee bending.

* * *

**Ew pee!**

**R&R**


	19. Jokermask18 6

**A/N: This will be very short because I just can't right the owl.**

**Request: Wan Shi Tong gets revenge on Sokka**

**Characters: Sokka, Wan Shi Tong, Momo**

**Dedicated to: Jokermask18**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Avatar**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Wan Shi smiled to himself as he watched Sokka through a magic mirror, because all owls have magic mirrors. Although eh could not be there himself, this was perfect revenge.

Revenge for Sokka using HIS knowledge for war.

Poor Sokka, he'll never be able to eat meat the same way again, especially when it keeps turning into Momo's poop.

* * *

**Bleh~**

**R&R**


	20. Jokermask18 7

**A/N: This is the final one-shot guys, thanks for sending in your requests, it was nice writing them. But now I need to focus on my stories.**

**Title: REVENGE**

**Request: The Avatar gang get revenge on M. Night Shyamalan**

**Characters: Avatar Gang and M. Night Shyamalan**

**Dedicated to: Jokermask18**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or Shyamalan**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

He never saw it coming. He was just sat there innocently typing away when suddenly the rock from the floor imprisoned him.

Stood in front of him were the Avatar Aang.

"You made me sound whiny!" Aang hissed, pouting.

"You made me look all needy and weak!" Katara yelled.

"Where were all the ladies?!" Sokka cried.

"You didn't even put me in it!" Toph stomped her foot.

Zuko gave him the most hardest glare possible, "putting a rookie in my place, I'm going to mess you up!"

Shyamalan never did a sequel.

* * *

**And done, glad I could do requests. Have fun with your writing and lives, peace out!**

**R&R**


	21. Krystal Kitsune Uchiha 5

**A/N: **I'm not continuing this, it's just a favour for a friend.

**Title: **When I grow Up, I want to Marry You!

**Characters: **Mako, Ikki and Tenzin

**Dedicated to: **Krystal Kitsune Uchiha

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Legend of Korra

Enjoy!

* * *

It had been a decision on the moment, and besides he had nothing better to do. So Mako decided to spend the day with Ikki, who had been feeling lonely lately.

He wouldn't admit, but he had fun during it.

So when she said the next statement, he felt himself chuckle.

"When I grow up, I want to marry you!"

Though he did notice that Tenzin had been glaring at him after that.

* * *

**A/N: **Never watched Korra, not planning to.


	22. Krystal Kitsune Uchiha 6

**A/N: **Hello!

**Title: **Flower Crown

**Characters: **Mako and Jinora

**Dedicated to: **Krystal Kitsune Uchiha

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Legend of Korra

Enjoy!

* * *

To have a day away from Korra, who always seems to cause trouble, was relaxing for Mako.

He had planned to maybe sleep in or go and hang with Asami, but it seems that was not going to happen.

Instead he found himself on a flower field with Jinora, making flower crowns.

He didn't know how this happened and although he could leave, he chose not to.

I mean, how could he say no to that face when she smiled as she put the flower crown on him.

* * *

**A/N: **Meh


	23. Krystal Kitsune Uchiha 7

**A/N: **This is an AU one-shot as if Asami was replaced with an OC

**Title: **It Hurts

**Characters: **Oc, Mako

**Dedicated to: **Krystal Kitsune Uchiha

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Legend of Korra

Enjoy!

* * *

They met when both were young and hit it of instantly. They had both lost someone they cared for and thus bonded over that subject.

Misuzu and Mako, good ring to it, no?

They were together, at restaurants, games and gardens. Everywhere.

They perfect for each other, both of them as well as everyone else could see this.

So why was it, one day, that Misuza found her heartbreaking at the sight of Mako and Korra together, in a heated stare?

* * *

**A/N: **Last one done, thank goodness~!

Hope you liked it.


	24. Krystal Kitsune Uchiha 8

**A/N: **I'm not doing any more Avatar one-shots after this one.

**Title: **Pickpocket

**Characters: **Jinora and Skoochy

**Dedicated to: **Krystal Kitsune Uchiha

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Legend of Korra

Enjoy!

* * *

Jinora had been innocently walking down the streets, minding her own business. Which was perfect for Skoochy, because he was planning to pickpocket from her.

He had seen her a few weeks ago and was instantly interested. Which was rare because normally he only cared about money.

Afterwards, he made it a habit of following her whenever she came down from her home.

Seeing her pause, he used this opportunity. Leaping out of the bush, he rushed over to her before suddenly wrapping his arms around the little girl. He tapped her on her chest, where her heart is before stepping away from her.

She glared at him before demanding what he was doing.

"I was pick-pocketing your heart!"

* * *

**A/N: **Last one done~


End file.
